Desert Nightmare: Curse of The Evil Eye
by Basiliskman1
Summary: It has been 4 years since Sandra escaped the cursed town of Dusty Creek. Sandra is now in college, and is asked by one of her professors to help a colleague do some excavation down at a cave somewhere in Mexico. Sandra goes along, and is soon marked by an evil spirit who wants nothing more but to kill her dead. Said mark is that of a single red eye. First attempt, don't flame.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Desert Nightmare"was created by Kelven and translated by Azn Chipmunk. I have nothing to do with either of these two individuals, and the characters all belong to Kelven, except for the OC characters in this story. I hope you guys enjoy, and take care.

A Different Nightmare

The sun shines in the sky as bright as a gemstone in pure light. We look down to see a mass expanse of desert, the winds rustle, blowing excess sands across the ground ever so gently.

Imagery showing that of what looks to be normal townspeople carrying an excess amount of tools such as shovels and pickaxes, and one man in particular with blond hair and sunglasses wearing a light brown uniform is shown carrying a 12 guage shotgun. All of the townspeople in question all seem to be emotionless, walking towards a specific target. Their eyes glowing a menacing red.

We cut to the desert again, this time however, we see a lone figure running and panting across the various sands, a look of fear and dread encompassing her entire face. This young woman looks to be in her late teens, early 20s, and around 5 feet 10 inches. Her skin is a light tan color, and her hair long, and ebony black. She is wearing what looks to be a plain red T-Shirt, and a pair of black shorts.

More imagery pops up, strange creatures that can only be described as inhuman are now seen chasing down the same young woman, the monsters are panting like dogs, and give a small roar as they slowly but surely catch up to her.

Another image then proceeds play out, this time showing the young woman watch two young men go at it. The first young man has short black hair, wearing a black jacket with long black pants, his eyes blue in color. The second young man has short blond hair, and wearing glasses. His eyes are also blue, and he is seen wearing a blue buttoned shirt and a black tie. He is wearing a pair of long blue pants being held up by a black tie with a golden buckle.

The first young man is knocked to the ground, and growls in both pain and anger. He proceeds to crawl and grabs a nearby shuttle, much to the shock of the second individual.

"Have you gone mad!?" Yelled the second young man.

We see the young woman running across the desert once more, panting more heavily the farther in the desert she goes. This young woman does not stop running, nor does she turn around for any reason, we see now that around her neck is a pendant adorned with a silver arrow like symbol, tied to it is a single white feather.

Another image plays, this time we see the first young man, his face encompassed in fear and screaming his head off.

The young woman is leaning against a wooden door, and slowly backs up as the door is heard being slammed upon. The door breaks down, showing a skeletal figure wearing ancient Native American wear stumbling out the doorway. The first young man's body is seen on the floor of the previous room, face bleeding.

Another image pops up, this time showing the young woman carrying a bag near what looks to be a shrine of some sort with of blue flame burning. The young woman dumps the contents of the bag, a type of powdery substance on the flame. The flame is extinguished, and blue energy is seen leaving the skeletal figure as it gives off a shrill scream. The skeletal figure turns into dust, and the clothing it was wearing falls to the ground.

Another image shows the young woman at the scene where the townspeople were gathered. There is a sign on the road, calling the town Dusty Creek. All the townspeople are shown to have been reduced to burnt corpses. More individuals wearing police uniforms raise their shoulders and look back towards the young woman.

Another image pops up, this time we see ourselves at a hospital room, where a man and woman at least three times the woman's age are seen resting, the male's head covered in bandages as well as the woman's. The young lady proceeds to walk out the room and gasps in surprise to see an old Native American man sitting outside. The Native American man notices her, and begins to walk towards her.

"Wear this." Said the Native American man, handing her the pendant we saw the young woman wear earlier.

"What is it?" Asked the young woman.

"It is an old charm created by my tribe many decades ago." Said the old man. "This pendant has the power to keep evil spirits at bay, although some evil spirits are stronger than others."

The young woman takes the pendant, and proceeds to wrap it around her neck.

"I pray that your parents have a hasty recovery, and that hopefully you will live out the rest of your days in peace." Said the old man.

"Thank you." Said the young woman, with a slight smile. The old man simply nods, and proceeds to walk away.

We once again cut to the desert, the young woman has now slown down, panting rapidly, and sweating profusely. The young woman looks up, and sees what looks to be a large rock structure with a cave opening in the center.

The young woman looks at the rock structure with a confused look on her face, she hesitantly begins to walk towards the cave, the sound of her heart beating begins to overencompass that of the harsh desert winds.

"Always fearful of the past, aren't you." Called out a voice. "Stupid girl, true terror lies in the future."

"What?" Thought the young woman to herself. She then proceeds to yell out. "Whose there!"

Suddenly, an extremely loud, high-pitched and somewhat mechanical screeching noise begins to play. The young woman then proceeds to cover her ears and close her eyes, but this proves to do nothing to quell the sound.

"What is this? What's going on!?" Thought the young woman to herself. She opens her eyes and gasps, her eyes widen in fear.

In the cave entrance we see what appears to be a lone red, cat-like eye staring dead at her. The young woman makes the mistake at looking dead at it, as something as bright of a camera flash shines out, and the young woman falls down screaming. She tries getting up, only to find that such a feat is impossible, she turns her head to the right, and sees that her right arm is covered in blood, bleeding profusely, she lifts her head up, and sees that both of her legs are also bleeding profusely.

The red eye is shown to be attached to a large, hulking creature, who despite now coming out in direct sunlight is still in silouette, as to not see any defining traits aside from it's accursed red eye.

The young woman tries to move, tries to make a feeble attmept to escape from this new entity, but to no avail, she looks up and her eyes widen again in fear.

The large creature looks at her and growls, and proceeds to raise up one of it's arms, it's hand revealing a large set of razor sharp claws.

"No...No...NO!" Yelled the young woman.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Roared the unknown beast, who then proceeds to slash the young woman, it's lone eye widening as it does.

"AHHHHH!" Screamed the young woman, now springing up from a small bed. She begins to pant rapidly, and her entire body is seen dripping with cold sweat. Her breathing becomes normal, and she takes a look around. We see that the young woman is in some type of college dorm room, and beside her bed is a small drawer holding a picture of her and her family, a blue phone, and an electric alarm clock telling the time as 3:26 AM.

"Another nightmare." Thought the young woman to herself. "I've been having that same nightmare ever since I left that hell hole of a town, Dusty Creek. That was 4 years ago...but in all my years of having that lone nightmare, that is the first time that part was introduced."

The young woman proceeds to sigh, and takes a look at the clock. She then proceeds to tuck herself back in, and rests her head on the pillow.

"What was that place? Who was that voice? And most importantly, what was that...thing?" Thought the young woman to herself, she closes her amber eyes, and proceeds to fall back asleep.

Comments: Never thought I'd be doing a Desert Nightmare story, but I figured I'd give a crack at it. I'm just hoping the people who see this story enjoy it. And before anyone gets on my case, I am well aware that the Native American man probably didn't give our protagonist a pendant, it's just something I thought I added into the story. This story is going into new territory, which again hopefully you guys will enjoy, but I digress. Thank you so much for reading, there will be more chapters to come. Please leave your comments and reviews, as I love to hear feedback from people. See you next chapter, hopefully.


	2. Professor Collins' Request

Disclaimer: "Desert Nightmare"was created by Kelven and translated by Azn Chipmunk. I have nothing to do with either of these two individuals, and the characters all belong to Kelven, except for the OC characters in this story. I hope you guys enjoy, and take care.

Professor Collins' Request

The morning after that terrible sleep seemed to pass by like a normal day. The young woman got up at around 9 in the morning, which may seem late, however, today she only had one class to worry about was an archaeology class at noon. The young woman liked archaeology, although she wouldn't call it her exact field of choice. Still, the people in the course were friendly, albeit a bit immature, and the professor was an all around nice guy.

The young woman finishes combing her hair, and proceeds to pick up a toothbrush and toothpaste. She places the paste on her brush, and begins to scrub her teeth. At that moment, the phone on the young woman's drawer begins to ring. She places the toothbrush down and spits out the excess tooth paste and runs towards the phone and picks it up.

"Hello?" Replied the young woman.

"Sandra, it's me, Professor Collin." Called out a small, relaxed voice, almost like it would belong to an elderly person.

"Professor Collin? How did you recieve this number?" Asked the young woman, now called Sandra.

"You gave it to me via email when you had questions regarding the course." Replied the voice, belonging to Professor Collin. "I'll make this brief, after today's lecture, please come visit me at my office, I have something I need to discuss with you."

"Can't we discuss this over the phone?" Asked Sandra.

"No no, I'm much to busy making last minute preparations for today's lecture. It will have to be after class." Said Professor Collin.

"OK." Said Sandra.

"See you at class." Said Professor Collin, who proceeds to hang up.

"That was...something." Thought Sandra to herself. "I wonder what he wants to talk to me about."

Sandra proceeds to hang up the phone, and goes on with her business. She proceeds to grab a set of keys from a small hook on the wall. The key is linked to a keychain marked with a piece of paper covered in plastic. On the paper is painted the symbol for University of Arizona, and below is text marked "Dorm Room #106". She opens the door, and shuts it behind her, the sound of the door being locked is then heard.

Sandra is then seen exiting the dormitory, marked Kappa Kappa Gamma, and proceeds to take an immediate right turn. Some time later, she reaches what looks to be the University's library. She proceeds to enter, the door once again shutting behind her.

Some time later, Sandra walks out the door with a text book marked "Archaeology: The Study of Our Ancestors." The book is marked with a blue background showing two clay vases side by side.

She heads back to the dormitory, and unlocks the door to her room. She then proceeds to walk towards a small desk. She sits down on a chair, and opens the book to a random page.

"Might as well get my homework done before heading to class." Thought Sandra to herself. She pulls open a small cabinet and pulls out a sheet of paper. She begins to write on it and our view goes to a small clock labeled 9:50 AM. Time once again passes by, and it is now 11:15 AM.

Sandra closes the textbook, and places the completed homework near the front of the book. She picks up her textbook and a small bookbag before heading out of her room again. The sound of her door being locked is once again heard.

We cut to seeing Sandra amongst a whole group of students sitting near the bottom level of several rows of desks and chairs neatly stacked beside an ascending stairway. Students are heard talking amongst themselves, as Sandra is seen reading small paragraphs from the textbook. She looks up and gasps. Near the entryway is none other than the first young man from her previous nightmare, giving her a sinister smirk. She shakes her head and looks again, only to find that it's just another student minding his own business.

Sandra then proceeds to give a small sigh, and looks up again as she sees a tall, elderly looking man with a set of gray hair and a gray moustache. He is wearing a blue suit with a red silk tie, and in front of his eyes a golden pair of glasses. He is also wearing a black belt with a silver buckle, long blue pants and black laceless shoes. He proceeds to walk over to the white board and proceeds to grab a black marker. He then begins to write something down. After a while, he finishes and turns to the class. He then proceeds to clap his hands together, and all the students immediately turn their attention to him.

The man then proceeds to cover his mouth with his left hand and clear his throat before looking up at the students.

"Turn your textbooks to page 321, today we are going over Chapter 10, which is on Sumerian pottery." Said the man, so clearly the professor of this class.

Some time later, the clock above the door now states it is 1:45 PM. Students are seen packing up their notebooks and other things used to take notes and read. One by one the students, save Sandra leave the classroom.

Sandra proceeds to walk towards the professor, who is now erasing the writing on the whiteboard.

"Professor?" Asked Sandra.

"Ah, yes, Miss Richmont." Said the professor. "Let me erase the rest of this first, and then we'll head to my office."

"Right." Said Sandra.

The professor erases the last bit of marker from the whiteboard, and proceeds to grab a couple of files from the desk which he proceeds to put in a small binder. The two walk out of the classroom and make an immediate left. They walk down the hallway and turn right, and head towards another room marked "Offices."

The professor and Sandra walk in, the receptionist says hello to them as they walk by. They walk down another small hallway and proceed to turn right, taking the door to the first door to the right.

They enter into a small office, filled with shelves on various books on both Anthropology and Archaeology. On one of the windows, we see what looks like a sheet also painted with the University of Arizona emblem. The most striking thing in the room however is that there was a young man sitting on the right chair. The young man is wearing a green silk buttoned shirt, and a pair of white shorts with black laced boots. The young man has short, combed, blond hair and blue eyes.

"Uh, who is this?" Asked Sandra.

"Right on time as always, huh Jarrod." Said the professor.

"Indeed, Professor Collins. And I assume this is the new brainiac in your course?" Said the young man.

"I wouldn't call myself a brainiac, just a really hard worker." Said Sandra. "Professor Collins, who is this man?"

"Oh of course, where are my manners? Sandra, this is my former student Jarrod Nichols. He's an alumni who graduated from this university 4 years ago." Said Professor Collins. "Needless to say, he was my top student."

"What can I say, Archaeology is my passion." Said Jarrod.

Jarrod offers his hand to Sandra, who immediately shakes it.

"Now then, Jarrod, explain to the both of use why you're here." Said Professor Collins.

"Gladly." Said Jarrod. "One week ago, a group of hikers were going to climb a mountain located near a small desert town in Mexico. When they got to the mountain, they found a strange crack in a pile of rocks near the bottom. After doing some digging, the crack broke apart, revealing a cavern containing strange relics and wall paintings."

"I see." Said Sandra. "How long has this cave been blocked up?"

"From what I've heard, probably since the late 1400s." Said Jarrod.

"Jarrod has asked me to come along and join him for this expedition, however I had no choice but to decline, seeing how I'm too old to make the trip myself." Said Professor Collins.

"I see, that is quite the predicament." Said Sandra.

"It is also the reason why I called you here, Miss Richmont. I want you to accompany Jarrod to the site in my place." Said Professor Collins.

"What?" Asked Sandra. "Why me?"

"Of all the students in my current class, you out of all of them have shown yourself to be most capable of the job. You yourself said your a hard worker, you could use some time off." Said Professor Collins.

"Well, how much time are we talking?" Asked Sandra.

"About 2 weeks, give or take. It's an all expense paid trip too, the director of the project, Mark Grams is covering everything for this job. Food, water, pleasantries, you name it." Said Jarrod.

"I don't know Professor Collins, to go on an archaeological site for two weeks, won't my grades suffer for it?" Asked Sandra.

"Worry not, Miss Richmont. I'll contact the other professors you're working with, and let them know that you'll be doing me this favor. You'll probably have to make up all the work you missed when you get back, but that's something to worry about when you get back." Said Professor Collins.

"Considering if she takes the offer." Said Jarrod.

"Well...I don't know." Said Sandra.

"The plane for it leaves Sunday at 4:00 PM sharp." Said Jarrod. "Going to an archaeological site isn't that ardous of a job, just dust off some vases and look at paintings, and we, the professionals handle the rest." Said Jarrod. "You hardly have to lift a finger for two whole weeks."

"Hm?" Sandra hums to herself. "You say you'll work it out with the rest of my professors?"

Professor Collins nods his head and smiles. "Of course. It would be my pleasure. I've had my fair share of going to archaeological sites, and I don't think you've ever been out of the country before."

"It would be nice to visit at least one foreign country...very well." Said Sandra, smiling a little.

"You'll do it?" Asked Jarrod.

Sandra nods her head.

"Glad to hear. Head back to your dorm room and pack your things, tell your parents of the situation. I'll drive up and pick you up and take you to the airport come Sunday at around 12:00 sharp." Said Jarrod.

"OK." Said Sandra.

"Feel free to tell me all about the trip when you get back. In the meantime, I'll have to call all your other professors and tell them you'll be taking the next two weeks off in my behalf." Said Professor Collins.

Sandra and Jarrod stand up from their chairs simutaneously, and shake hands with each other and Professor Collins as well.

We cut to outside the office and zoom out to see the entire University of Arizona as a whole, the sun shining like an emerald in the sky.

Comments: And thus the call to action has been made. Sandra has decided to take Professor Collins (An OC character) place in an expedition to explore a mysterious cave. What relics or what terrors could await her as she makes her way to said cave, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please favorite and follow if you did, and don't be shy about adding comments or reviews, as I love to hear feedback from you guys. I will see you all next chapter!


	3. The Second Nightmare

Disclaimer: "Desert Nightmare"was created by Kelven and translated by Azn Chipmunk. I have nothing to do with either of these two individuals, and the characters all belong to Kelven, except for the OC characters in this story. I hope you guys enjoy, and take care.

The Second Nightmare

It is now night time at the Kappa Kappa Gamma sorority, and Sandra is seen looming over her suitcase stuffing in several articles of clothing neatly within the large bag. She puts in the last of her clothing, and zips up the suit case. She then proceeds to place it underneath the bag.

"Tomorrow at 12 is when Jarrod is going to pick me up for the airport." Thought Sandra to herself. She looks at the clock and sees that it is around 11 PM now. "Sheesh, it took me all night to pack this bag? No sense in staying up later than I have to."

Sandra then proceeds to climb into the bed and pulls the blanket over her body. She then turns and reaches for the nearby lamp, turning it off, leaving the room in complete and total darkness. She then places her head on the pillow, and slowly drifts off to sleep.

Time passes by slowly, and we see something approach the Kappa Kappa Gamma sorority slowly.

Sandra turns on the bed, sighing ever so softly in her sleep.

The thing approaching the sorority has now made it to the doorway. It then proceeds to show a large hand packed with razor sharp claws, which tries to open the door like a normal human being before outright resorting to smashing the door down. Despite the loudness of the door being smashed open, nobody bothers coming out to investigate.

Sandra once again turns on the bed, this time we see an uncomfortable look on her face.

Slowly but surely, the thing makes it's way down the hallway. It eventually makes it's way to room 106. It then lets out a low growl, and prepares to use it's hand to smash the door open.

At this point, Sandra rises from the bed, now with a confused look on her face.

The thing then proceeds to smash the door down, Sandra's face now encompassed with fear. She tries to scream but the thing rushes up to her and jabs it's claws into her chest, blood spurts out before it simply starts to slowly drip from her body.

We get a look at the creature's eye, as the rest of it's body is still shrouded in darkness. It's eye is similar to the creature in Sandra's previous nightmare, catlike and blood red in color.

Sandra is shown to have trouble bleeding, her eyes now completely enveloped in shock and terror.

The creature's eye then proceeds to glow white, and a white aura then proceeds to shroud Sandra. The tip of the aura then proceeds to become sucked into the creature's eye. Soon the entire aura begins to become sucked into the creature's eye, and as every single part of the aura enters into it, Sandra proceeds to shrivel up like a raisin. Sandra tries to scream, but to no avail.

The creature growls once more, it's eye still absorbing the white aura sorrounding Sandra. The white aura, which started out as a bright flashing aura has no shriveled to but a mere glow. The dimmer the aura gets, the more shriveled Sandra becomes.

Soon, the white aura is completely eclipsed, and the creature's eye turns back into it's usual red color. It then takes the claw out of Sandra's chest. The creature rises, and proceeds to give a loud roar! We take another look at Sandra's body, and see that it has been reduced to what can be best described as a state of mummification.

"AHHHH!" Screamed Sandra, now launching herself from the bed. She is now panting heavily, and immediately turns the light back on. She checks to see if the door has been smashed down, it hasn't. She then walks over to the door and opens it slightly. She sticks her head out and checks to see if the front of the building has been smashed open, it also hasn't. Slowly she closes the door, and slowly heads back to bed. She checks the clock, and finds that it is now 2:00 in the morning.

She lands her head upon the soft pillow again, still breathing kind of heavily in response to the nightmare she just had.

"Never before had a nightmare been on more personal grounds." Thought Sandra to herself. Usually when she had nightmares, it was about her experiences in that God awful town of Dusty Creek, this one however took place in the security of her own dorm room of all places.

"Could...could this be...some extension of the curse Dusty Creek had? Or is this something completely different?" Thought Sandra to herself.

Sandra then proceeds to sigh, and then turns off the lamp, once again shrouding the room in darkness. Slowly but surely, she falls back asleep.

The next morning had come quickly after that, Sandra opens her eyes, and sees that light is now piercing the back window. She checks to see what time it is, and sees that it is 8:23 AM. She had over three and a half hours before Jarrod would come to pick her up and take her to the airport. Sandra rises from the bed and spreads her arms out. She then walks towards the bathroom. Slowly she opens the door, and proceeds to enter, closing it behind her.

Some time later, Sandra leaves the dorm room, now donning a green T-shirt and a pair of white shorts. She then proceeds to walk down the hallway and enters what looks to be the dining area. The area is filled to the brim with other young women, eating various breakfast items ranging from scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, the usual breakfast necessities. Sandra grabs herself a plate, helping herself to the scrambled eggs and a few slices of bacon. She then sits herself down near another young woman. This young woman has long wavy blonde hair and green eyes, and is currently wearing a black T-shirt with blue denim jeans.

"Hey Margaret." Said Sandra.

The young woman turns her head to face Sandra and smiles. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much, I already told you about how I'm going on a trip to Mexico, right?" Asked Sandra.

"Yeah." Said Margaret. "Lucky you, I wish I had some time off."

"This isn't a vacation, I'm going to be doing work, Margaret." Said Sandra. "Not to mention I'll probably have shit tons of work waiting for me when I get back."

"That's the only downside to this whole thing, huh?" Asked Margaret.

"Pretty much." Said Sandra, who then proceeds to take a bite of her scrambled eggs.

"I heard you screaming again last night." Said Margaret.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to wake you up." Said Sandra.

"I'm kind of used to it now." Said Margaret. "But, hey, I guess if I were in the exact same position you were in 4 years ago at that hell hole of a town, I'd probably be screaming my head off for the rest of my days too."

"Well, that's the thing Margaret." Said Sandra.

"Huh?" Asked Margaret.

"Last night's dream, it didn't take place in Dusty Creek. It was here." Said Sandra.

"In the dining hall?" Asked Margaret, sarcastically.

"No, there was this thing that smashed to front doors open, and then it came into my room. The thing proceeded to impale me in the chest, and after that...I think it may of taken my soul out or something." Said Sandra.

"Sounds like something from your typical B horror flick." Said Margaret.

"Now that you mention it, it kind of does." Said Sandra. "Still though, that doesn't mean it wasn't the least bit horrifying. That is the second time that monster has invaded my dreams."

"Second? You mean this monster has appeared before?" Asked Margaret.

"Yeah, can't remember what happened in the first dream too well, but the same monster came out of some cave.

"Cave? Wait a minute, isn't the whole idea of this trip your going on going in and investigating some cave?" Asked Margaret.

"Pretty much, why do you ask?" Asked Sandra, now eating a bacon strip.

"Sandra, I'm not an expert on elaborating what dreams mean, but if this monster came from a cave, common sense would dictate that means some sort of danger lies in there." Said Margaret.

"Are you saying my dreams are telling me not to go to that cave?" Said Sandra.

"That's probably the message being conveyed, yes." Said Margaret.

"Well, Margaret, I have to go to the cave, I gave both Professor Collins and Jarrod my word that I'd be there." Said Sandra.

"You can't just back out?" Asked Margaret.

"Well, you said so yourself, your not an expert on what dreams tell people, so how do you know this isn't just some ordinary nightmare." Said Sandra.

"Because the nightmares you have usually aren't ordinary!" Said Margaret. "Look, I'm not stopping you if you want to go to those caves, just be careful, OK?"

Sandra finishes the food on her plate and nods. "Don't worry Margaret, I will."

Margaret smiles and stands up, her plate in hand.

"See you in two weeks." Said Margaret.

"Yeah, see you." Said Sandra.

Sometime later, we see Sandra standing at the front of the Kappa Kappa Gamma builing, suitcase in hand. It is near 12, and Jarrod said he'd be here around that time. Sandra then proceeds to hear a car honking at her, and in the distance she sees a white convertible driving up the driveway. Jarrod is shown driving the car, and two more characters in the back. The convertible reaches Sandra, and Jarrod is shown wearing sunglasses, looking at her.

"Ready?" Asked Jarrod.

Sandra nods and runs towards the convertible. She opens the back seat, and sits next to a red headed young woman, looking to be in her late 20s. The woman's eyes are brown, and she is shown wearing a white T-Shirt advertising some sort of food. She is wearing black shorts, and black laced shoes.

In the front with Jarrod, we see a young man, also in his late 20s, with short brown hair. He is also wearing a pair of sunglasses, and is wearing a white buttoned shirt, with blue shorts and brown sandals.

Jarrod then proceeds to start driving the car, and then makes a right turn once they leave the parking lot.

"Sandra, these two are my partners Clara Garnett and Micheal Stalwitz, like me they are passionate archaeologists." Said Jarrod.

"Nice to meet you." Said Micheal, reaching his hand back. Sandra shakes his hand, and then proceeds to shake Clara's hand as well.

"So, Sandra, how long have you been going to college for?" Asked Clara.

"This is my third year." Said Sandra.

"No doubt you already have an Associates degree." Said Micheal.

"Yeah, it's a general Associates." Replied Sandra.

"What field of study do you plan on majoring in?" Asked Jarrod.

"Not entirely sure, probably something involving Cultural Studies." Said Sandra.

"Well, Archaeology is in a way a Cultural Study, who knows, maybe you should try getting your degree in that route." Said Micheal.

"Mr. Stalwitz, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to influence my career choice." Said Sandra.

"Well it's up to you, in the end." Said Micheal. "Part of my job is making the suggestion."

"Only time will tell, Mr. Stalwitz." Said Sandra.

"I guess so, speaking of time, how long is it till we make the airport?" Asked Clara.

"About an hour, give or take." Said Jarrod.

"Have any of you been to Mexico before?" Asked Sandra.

"I've been there once, and believe me, most of the country side is no different than all the rocks and mountains we see now." Said Clara.

"Well, should of figured it would also be a desert." Said Sandra.

"Well, it is the southwest we're talking about here, so of course." Said Micheal. "Don't worry Sandra, I'm sure there's more to our neighbors than just deserts and mountains. I mean for crying out loud, we're going to explore a cave."

"Considering if we catch our plane." Said Jarrod.

"You're the one driving Jarrod." Said Clara.

"Relax, we still have 4 hours to get to the airport. In the meantime, how about some tunes." Said Jarrod. He flips on the radio, and Bon Jovi's "Living on a Prayer" is heard playing.

"Well, this really sets the mood about going places now doesn't it." Said Micheal.

The convertible drives off, the song blazing as the car heads off into the distance.

Comments: And so the main plot is now underway. I'd like to apologize in advance for any irregularities in the uploading of chapters, I have other stories that I like to work on. I also apologize for the slow pace the story has at the moment, but then again, these are the begginning chapters, so some slowness is to be expected. Either way, I still apologize in advance. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please leave your comments and reviews, as I love to hear feedback from you guys. I will see you all next chapter.


	4. Arrival at Desert Oasis

Disclaimer: "Desert Nightmare"was created by Kelven and translated by Azn Chipmunk. I have nothing to do with either of these two individuals, and the characters all belong to Kelven, except for the OC characters in this story. I hope you guys enjoy, and take care.

Arrival at Desert Oasis

The flight to Mexico went smoothly, despite a few members getting on by the grit of their teeth, all the people on the excavation team managed to get onto the plane with little to no difficulty. The plane took an additional 30 minutes to take off, and within the next 3 hours they had arrived at the airport in Mexico City.

We jump to see Sandra heading towards the luggage bay, looking ever so diligently for her bag. Jarrod then proceeds to come over and smile.

"So Sandra, how does it feel to be in another country?" Asked Jarrod.

"Well, seeing how Mexico and the U.S. are pretty much neighbors, it doesn't feel all that different. However it does feel a little strange that I'm going to be staying at a luxury hotel instead of a sorority house." Said Sandra.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it. You're going to be here for 2 weeks after all." Said Jarrod.

"Speaking of which, when do we start excavating those caves?" Asked Sandra, now grabbing hold of her luggage.

"Once everyone has checked in and rested at the hotel, we should be moving out by tomorrow." Said Jarrod.

"Hey, are you guys coming, or what?" Asked Micheal.

"We're right behind you, don't worry." Said Jarrod. "Let's go Sandra."

"Right." Said Sandra.

The two proceed to meet up with their group, and then proceed to head towards the exit. At the front they see several taxis parked outside.

"Well well, and here I thought we were going have to rent some cars." Said Clara.

"See you guys at the hotel?" Asked Micheal.

"We'll be right behind you." Said Jarrod.

Micheal and Clara then proceed to enter one of the taxis, and Sandra and Jarrod enter the one behind them.

The driver, a tall, stout balding man with a thin black moustache and water blue eyes then proceeds to look at them. "¿A dónde?" He asks.

"Desert Oasis Hotel. In De Ridge de Diablo." Said Jarrod.

The Driver then procedes to nod, and begins to drive away from the airport.

"It's going to be a while before we reach the hotel. If you want to rest, now is the time." Said Jarrod.

"Wake me when we get there." Said Sandra, who proceeds to kneel her head back and closes her eyes.

It is not long until Sandra once again begins to dream once more. This time, she finds herself inside of a long, dark hallway. At the other side is a bright and shining light. Sandra looks around, her face filled with confusión. She then proceeds to slowly walk towards the light.

A loud ringing then proceeds to go off, and Sandra is seen covering her ears and closing her eyes, wincing in pain. Then, the loud high-pitched mechanical screeching proceeds to go off. Her eyes widen in fear, and she does not think twice about running towards the light.

From behind, she can hear a low, menacing growl. The creature chasing her has heavy foot steps, and is panting rather loudly. Sandra has almost reached the light, not turning back until she has reached it. She turns around once she has reached the light, and screams when she finds that it isn't the usual monster that's chasing her, but Jarrod, and on his forehead is a large, menacing, bloodshot eye.

"Jarrod!" Yelled Sandra.

Jarrod doesn't return her call, as he then proceeds to take out a knife from his pocket and attempt to slash Sandra with it.

"AH!" Yelled Sandra, now waking up from her dream. Jarrod jumps out of his seat a little before looking at Sandra.

"Sandra, are you alright?" Asked Jarrod.

Sandra is seen panting, her eyes turning towards Jarrod. "I'm fine, just a bad dream."

"Oh, sorry to hear." Said Jarrod.

"It's fine. I've been suffering from these things for the past 4 years." Said Sandra.

"You want to talk about it?" Asked Jarrod.

"Nah, I'm fine, really." Said Sandra.

"Well, in case you change your mind, feel free to come to me at any time." Said Jarrod.

Sandra just then proceeds to nod her head. The taxi is shown driving off into the distance, passing a sign saying De Ridge de Diablo.

The two of them had arrived at the site of the hotel. Sandra and Jarrod proceed to get out of the taxi, Jarrod paying the driver for his services. The hotel was a large, White structure decorated with an assortment of gardens on the front, and the Windows cleaned to almost near perfection.

"This is the Desert Oasis?" Asked Sandra.

"Seems like it." Said Jarrod. "Come on, let's check in."

Jarrod then proceeds to walk in the entrance, the doors opening automatically. Sandra then proceeds to head towards the entrance, but someone catches her attention. She looks to the side of the building, and sees a middle aged man wearing dirty and battered clothing, his face rugged. The man is seen holding something in his hand. From what Sandra can make out of it, it looks to be a small, blue ball, the size of the man's hand. The ball is painted with White Paint, with a small blue dot in the middle.

"Sandra?" Asked Jarrod. "You coming?"

"Huh?" Asked Sandra, she then proceeds to look at Jarrod, and then back to where the man was, only to find that the old man is gone.

"Are you OK?" Asked Jarrod.

"I'm fine, hold on, I'm coming." Said Sandra.

Sandra then proceeds to walk into the hotel. The hotel is packed with an elevator to the right, and to the left is the entrance to the hotel's restaurant. In front of her is the reception desk, a Young woman wearing a White undershirt with a red jacket donning the words Desert Oasis on her left shoulder is seen working a computer.

Sandra then proceeds to approach her. The woman looks up at her and smiles.

"Hello, welcome to Desert Oasis." Said the woman.

"Hi, my name is Sandra Richmont, I'm one of the excavators sent to explore the caves nearby here." Said Sandra.

"Can I see some ID?" Asked the woman. Sandra then proceeds to take out her wallet and shows her photo ID. The woman looks at it, and then proceeds to type something in the computer. She then proceeds to open a drawer and pulls out a key connected to a Green card. The card is labeled 312.

"Your room is on the third floor, turn left and it should be the second door on your right." Said the woman. "We hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." Said Sandra.

"All set?" Asked Jarrod.

"Yeah." Said Sandra. Sandra then proceeds to grab her luggage and head towards the elevator. Jarrod follows behind her.

"So, what room did you get?" Asked Jarrod.

"312." Said Sandra. "You?"

"423." Said Jarrod. "I think the guys are going to unpack all their things and then head to dinner. We should probably do the same."

"OK." Said Sandra. "Should I wear something nice?"

"Nah, just stick with that attire for now." Said Jarrod.

"Alright." Said Sandra. She then proceeds to exit the elevator. "See you at dinner."

Jarrod simply nods his head as the elevator door shuts.

Sandra then proceeds to turn left and then proceeds to spot her room. She then takes the key, and unlocks the door. She steps into a small White room, the window adorned with Green drapes. To her left is a small closet, and in the center of the room is a large Queen sized bed, adorned with Golden sheets, blankets, and pillows. In front of the bed is a large cabinet sporting a small, flat screen TV. To the right of the entry way is a bathroom sporting a toilet, sink and shower.

She then proceeds to walk towards the bed, and drops her bag on it. She sighs and proceeds to unzip the bag, pulling out a few articles of clothing. She then heads towards the closet and opens it, and gasps.

For a second, Sandra thought she saw the man she saw at the hotel's entryway standing in her closet, only to find that it was just some clothing articles left behind by a previous guest. On top of the closet is a small, glass case filled with holy wáter. She grabs it, and then places it in her pocket. She begins to hang the articles of clothing into the closet. After she's done, she takes out the other essentials for her trip, and places them in their appropriate locations.

"Alright then." Thought Sandra to herself. She then heads back to her bag, and pulls out an ítem all to familiar to her, the dream cátcher. She had no idea why she kept this thing, it didn't help alleive her nightmares, but for some reason, it gave her a sense of security. She hangs it up over the bed, and then proceeds to zip up her bag and stores it to the side of her bed. She then takes a look at her pendent, and takes the holy wáter out of her pocket.

She takes the cap off the holy wáter and sprays a little of it on her pendant. She didn't know why, it just felt instinctual. After that, she proceeds to head to the doorway and exits the room.

Comments: And thus we have finally arrived at the stories setting, 4 chapters in. I do apologize in advance if this feels just a little bit slow, but don't worry, I assure you things will start to happen really soon. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please leave comments and reviews, as I love to hear feedback from you guys. I will see you all next chapter.


End file.
